DINNER WITH THE WEASLEYS: AH IV by dracosoftie
by dungeonprincess
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG! Sequel zu AH I, II, III: Harrys Racheaktion bringt Draco bei einem Familienessen in eine vertrakte Lage. H/D. Warnings for slash, language, explicit sexual content.


Guten Abend!

Nun noch der vorerst letzte Teil der AfterHours-Reihe. Auch er ist autorisiert. Das Original von dracosoftie findet ihr hier: http:/www.*.net/s/4686297/1/Dinner_with_the_Weasleys_Part_IV_of_AH_series (Einfach 'FanFiction' an die entsprechende Stelle setzen.)

Meine Empfehlung: Erst alle anderen Shots lesen und dann erst diesen hier. =)

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

Happy reading,

berry

* * *

„– jetzt jeden Tag, wirklich", sagte Harry und seine Augen strahlten, als er mit Molly über den Termin im Ministerium sprach, von dem er und Draco gerade erst zurückgekehrt waren.

Sie hatten vor einigen Wochen erfolgreich den Durchleuchtungsprozess der Abteilung für das Wohl junger Hexen und Zauberer durchlaufen und standen nun auf der Warteliste für die Adoption eines Kindes. Ihre Sachbearbeiterin hatte sie gewarnt, dass sich das Warten über Monate ziehen konnte – manchmal sogar über Jahre. Als heute Nachmittag aber der Kaminanruf wegen eines potenziellen Kindes kam, waren Harry und Draco überrascht und überglücklich gewesen.

„Eigentlich hatten wir nie wirklich damit gerechnet, ein Neugeborenes zu adoptieren", erklärte Draco mit leuchtenden Augen. „Aber offensichtlich lässt das Ministerium die schwangeren Frauen die Kataloge mit potenziellen Eltern durchsehen und sie hat sich uns ausgesucht!"

Harry legte einen Arm um den Blonden, der neben ihm auf dem Sofa saß. Er grinste und ließ seine andere Hand die Taschen seiner Roben nach einem Gegenstand, den er einige Stunden zuvor dort hinein getan hatte, durchsuchen.

„Es gibt doch Eintopf, oder, Molly?", fragte er und ließ seinen Blick zu seinem nichts ahnenden Ehemann schweifen.

„Ja, Schatz", antwortete Molly und wischte sich ihre feuchten Augen mit dem Schürzenzipfel trocken. „Ich hätte etwas Festlicheres gemacht, wenn ich gewusst –"

„Keine Angst, Molly", sagte Draco und unterbrach so ihr besorgtes Geplapper. „Du wirst noch sehr viel Gelegenheit haben, dich um uns zu sorgen, wenn das Baby erst mal zu Hause ist. Wir werden die Hilfe brauchen können, da bin ich sicher."

Die ältere Hexe strahlte und tätschelte ihrer beider Knie, als sie aufstand und zurück in die Küche ging um nach dem Essen zu sehen. Hermine kam zu ihnen herüber und setzte sich auf den Plüschsessel, der dem Sofa gegenüberstand.

„Ist es schon ganz sicher? Wann ist es bei ihr so weit?"

Harry lachte über die Neugier seiner Freundin und war glücklich, dass sie so aufgeregt war. Draco hatte nicht gescherzt, als er Molly gesagt hatte, dass sie eine Menge Hilfe brauchen würden; sie unterrichteten beide Vollzeit und hatten keine Erfahrung mit Kindern. Offen gesagt hatten sie erwartet, ein älteres Kind zu adoptieren, aber die Aussicht, dass ein Neugeborenes zu ihrer Familie stoßen würde, war aufregend.

„Es ist niemals ganz sicher, bis die Mutter die Papiere nach der Geburt unterzeichnet hat", erklärte Draco mit gedämpfter Stimme. Es war definitiv möglich, und sie beide bereiteten sich auf eine Enttäuschung vor. „Es dauert noch ungefähr fünf Monate bis zum Termin und nächsten Monat werden wir uns wieder mit ihr treffen, um sicherzugehen, dass sie immer noch daran interessiert ist, dass wir das Baby adoptieren."

„Junge? Mädchen?", fragte Ron und setzte sich auf eine Armlehne von Hermines Sessel.

„Ehrlich gesagt wissen wir das nicht", erklärte Harry grinsend. „Wir haben darum gebeten, dass sie es uns nicht erzählen. Wir wollen uns lieber überraschen lassen."

„Aber ihr habt doch sicher die Berichte des Heilers eingesehen, oder?", fragte Hermine mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. „Als wir Rose bekommen haben, hat uns der Heiler alle Scans gezeigt."

Draco lachte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Oh, sie haben uns die Scans gezeigt", sagte er und stieß Harry mit dem Ellbogen an. „Harry konnte nicht mal erkennen, dass es ein Baby ist. Soviel habe _ich_ wenigstens noch gesehen, aber ich konnte bei Merlin nicht erkennen, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen ist."

Hermine öffnete den Mund – um eine neue Sturzflut von Fragen loszulassen, kein Zweifel – aber Mollys Stimme rief aus der Küche, dass sich alle an den Esstisch setzen sollten. Harry stand auf und zog Draco mit sich hoch.

Sie setzten sich an dem langen Kiefernholztisch einander gegenüber, eingequetscht zwischen dem Rest der Familie Weasley. Der Großteil des Klans hatte sich zum Abendessen hier versammelt, um Arthurs Geburtstag zu feiern. Der Raum lief fast über vor Kindern – Rose, die zwischen ihren Eltern saß; die zwei Töchter Bills und Fleurs, Victoire und Dominique, die um den Ehrenplatz neben ihrem Großvater kämpften; Percys älteste Tochter Molly saß neben ihrer Mutter Audrey, während seine jüngste, Lucy, auf seinem Schoß saß; George und eine sehr schwangere Angelina stritten mit ihrem Sohn Fred, weil dieser seine Kröte mit an den Tisch bringen wollte. Charlie war ebenfalls da und betrachtete mit amüsiertem Gesichtsausdruck, wie seine Geschwister versuchten, alle Kinder friedlich am Tisch unterzubringen. Nur Ginny fehlte – sie war mit den Harpies auf Tour und würde in Wimbourne gegen die Wespen spielen.

Molly tischte unglaublich große, dampfende Töpfe mit herzhaftem Eintopf auf, dazu gab es dicke Scheiben hausgemachtes Brot. Das allgemeine Gespräch kam etwas zum Erliegen, als alle begannen zu essen und Draco fiel in eine leichte Unterhaltung mit Bill während er aß. Dass Harry seinen Löffel durch den aus seiner Tasche ersetzte und ein Grinsen mit George tauschte, bekam er nicht mit.

Draco zuckte zusammen, als etwas Warmes, Nasses seinen Penis berührte. Sein Blick flog zu Harry und seine Augen verengten sich, als er beobachtete, wie Harry ein bisschen Eintopf auflöffelte, aß und anschließend über den Löffel leckte, um jeden Tropfen aufzufangen.

Dracos Ängste bestätigten sich, als er eine ähnliche Bewegung an seinem fast harten Glied spürte. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu Harry zu sagen, klappte ihn aber zu und biss die Zähne fest zusammen, als Harry einen weiteren Bissen auflöffelte, diesmal jedoch seine Lippen um den Löffel legte undden Eintopf von besagtem Utensil _saugte_.

„Draco?", fragte Bill und beobachtete besorgt, wie Draco erschauerte und sich auf die Lippe biss.

„Mir geht's gut", sagte Draco und blitzte Harry an, der aufgehört hatte zu essen, um ihrer Unterhaltung zuzuhören. „Harry?"

Dracos Blick wanderte zu Harrys unbenutztem Löffel, der immer noch auf dem Tisch lag. Er fixierte ihn mit seinem Blick und deutete leicht mit seinem Kopf darauf. Harry lächelte nur, schüttelte den Kopf und nahm erneut einen Bissen Eintopf mit seinem speziellen Löffel – dem Löffel, bei dem George ihm geholfen hatte, ihn so zu verzaubern, dass alle Berührungen auf Dracos Penis übertragen wurden. Draco spannte sich in Erwartung an, als Harry seinen Mund öffnete und der Löffel schließlich auf seiner warmen Zunge zum Liegen kam. Draco schnappte nach Luft und ein leichtes Zittern durchlief seinen Körper bei dem Gefühl, das Harrys Zunge verursachte, als sie ein feines Muster auf die Unterseite seines Glieds malte. Der Blick aus grünen Augen kreuzte weiterhin seinen eigenen, als Harry fortfuhr, dem Löffel ‚einen zu blasen', wobei seine Aktivitäten doch von allen bis auf Draco unentdeckt blieben.

„Harry", wiederholte Draco und seine Stimme troff vor Tadel. „Hör auf!"

Bill warf ihnen beiden einen neugierigen Blick zu, doch seine Aufmerksamkeit war dahin, als Victoire, die am anderen Ende des Tisches saß, ein Glas Milch umkippte. Er sprang auf und benutzte seinen Zauberstab um die Milch aufzuwischen, bevor er das Glas nahm und in die Küche ging um es aufzufüllen.

„Harry", flüsterte Draco und lehnte sich über den Tisch. „Ernsthaft. Lass es sein."

Harry aß einen weiteren Bissen Eintopf und ließ seine Zunge über die Rundung des Löffels fahren. Draco versteifte sich und nahm eine andere Sitzposition ein.

„Harry."

Harry ignorierte Dracos Bitten und konzentrierte sich darauf, seine Zunge über die Spitze des Löffels tanzen zu lassen, womit er ein Manöver imitierte, das Draco immer in den Wahnsinn trieb, wenn Harry es auf der Spitze seines Glieds ausführte.

„Harry", sagte Draco wieder und sein Atem ging jetzt stoßweise. „Bitte. Hier sind – ahh – überall – ohh – Kinder."

Harry schüttelte zum wiederholten Male den Kopf und nahm einen weiteren Bissen. Mollys Kochkünste waren hervorragend, aber auf den Geschmack des Eintopfes hatte sich Harry noch nicht konzentriert. _Wirklich eine Schande_, dachte er und fragte sich abwesend, ob er Zeit haben würde, Molly zu überreden, ihm ein bisschen vom Eintopf mit nach Hause zu geben, damit er morgen davon essen könnte.

Draco keuchte nach einem besonders festen Saugen laut auf und zog damit Georges und Charlies Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. George grinste und zwinkerte ihnen zu, aber Charlie sah einfach nur besorgt drein aufgrund von Dracos rotem und leicht verschwitztem Gesicht.

Das Essen wurde fortgesetzt, wobei Draco im Stillen litt und auf jegliche Vortäuschung zu essen verzichtete, damit er sich auf das Unterdrücken seines Keuchens und Stöhnens konzentrieren konnte. Seine Finger klammerten sich um den Sitz seines Stuhles und seine Knöchel liefen weiß an vor Anstrengung, um bei dem Lecken von Harrys Zunge nicht auf seinem Stuhl umherzurutschen.

Als Molly aufstand, um die Teller und Töpfe abzuräumen und somit Platz für Arthurs Torte zu machen, stürzte Draco aus dem Raum und ins Badezimmer. Harry ließ den Löffel in seiner Tasche verschwinden und stand auf, um seinem Mann zu folgen. George gluckste bei dem Anblick und erntete damit ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln von Harry.

„Ich glaube, Draco fühlt sich nicht gut", sagte er und nickte in Richtung des halbvollen Tellers mit Eintopf. „Ich werde mal nach ihm sehen. Entschuldigt mich."

Harry eilte den Flur entlang und blieb vor der geschlossenen Badezimmertür stehen.

„Draco?"

„Fick dich, Potter", zischte Draco und dachte gar nicht daran, die Tür zu öffnen.

„Komm raus und wir gehen nach Hause", erklärte Harry und seine Stimme klang nicht im Geringsten reuevoll.

„_Ich bringe dich um_."

„Ach, komm schon, Draco", sagte Harry und lehnte sich gegen die geschlossene Tür. „Es war nichts anderes als das, was du _mir _angetan hast."

„Ich hab's aber nicht vor der gesamten Weasley-Familie getan!", antwortete Draco mit gefährlich tiefer und leiser Stimme.

„Nein, es war nur ein Teil davon. _Komm schon, Draco_. Komm raus und wir sagen Tschüss und flohen nach Hause. Ich versprech's."

Nach einigen Sekunden der Stille öffnete sich die Tür knarrend und in ihr erschien Draco mit versteinertem Gesicht. Seine Roben verdeckten jegliche Hinweise auf seine Erregung, aber aufgrund seiner geröteten Wangen und seiner leicht gebeugten Haltung war trotzdem klar, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Harry legte seinen Arm um Dracos Schultern und führte ihn zurück in die Küche, wo Molly gerade Arthurs Torte den letzten Schliff gab.

„Entschuldigt bitte, Molly, Arthur", sagte Harry und nickte ihnen beiden zu. „Ich bringe Draco am besten nach Hause – er sieht wirklich nicht gut aus."

Molly beugte sich zu Draco und schob seine Haare zurück, sodass sie ihre kalte Hand auf seine schweißnasse Stirn pressen konnte.

„Oh Schatz", zwitscherte sie und umschloss sein Gesicht mit ihren Händen, damit sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. „Geht es dir gut genug, um nach Hause zu flohen, Draco?"

Der Blonde biss die Zähne zusammen und nickte, seine Atmung war noch immer stockend.

„Ja, danke, Molly", sagte er und sein Blick lag immer noch auf Harry. „Ich bin sicher, dass _Harry_ sich sehr gut um mich kümmern kann."

„Ja, ja das kann ich", erklärte Harry schnell und nickte zustimmend, als er nach Dracos Arm griff und ihn zum Kamin führte. „Ich hab ihm schon öfter damit geholfen."

Mollys Besorgnis wuchs mit den Neuigkeiten, dass Draco nicht zum ersten Mal so plötzlich krank geworden war.

„Warst du schon bei einem Heiler, Liebling?", fragte sie und beobachtete wie er beim Laufen den Rücken krumm machte, als ob er Schmerzen hätte. „Wie oft passiert dir das?"

„Fast jeden Tag", sagte Harry und konnte sich ein Grinsen kaum verkneifen. „Ich glaube, er hat etwas Falsches gegessen – zumindest diesmal. Er hat einen sehr empfindlichen, eh, Magen."  
„Draco, es ist sicherlich nicht normal so oft krank zu sein. Harry, versprich mir, dass du ihn morgen zu Poppy bringst. Das kann nicht so bleiben, ganz besonders dann nicht, wenn ihr in ein paar Monaten das Baby mit nach Hause nehmt."

George lachte leise und Harry grinste, während er ihm einen bezwingenden Blick zuwarf.

„Keine Sorge, Mum; bevor wir die Kinder bekommen haben, hatte ich, genau wie Draco, auch dieses Problem und ich versichere dir, heutzutage kommt das sehr viel seltener vor, als damals", erklärte er und erntete dafür einen bösen Blick von Draco und einen Hieb in die Seite von seiner Frau, als diese verstand, worum es ging.

Harry wurde rot und drückte Draco weiter in Richtung Kamin.

„Wirklich, Molly, ich kann mich um ihn kümmern", sagte er und griff sich etwas Flohpulver vom Kaminsims.

„Mum, das ist wirklich etwas, was du Harry überlassen solltest", sagte George und schluckte ein Lachen hinunter, als seine Frau ihn zwickte. „Angelina hat das auch immer getan, wenn es mir so ging und es ist wirklich in Ordnung so. Es gibt da einige Dinge, die eine Mutter nicht sehen sollte."

Molly sah nicht überzeugt aus, aber sie ließ sie trotzdem gehen. „Ich hab euch alle schon in schlimmeren Zuständen als diesem gesehen", erklärte sie und ihre Augen verengten sich.

Charlie verschluckte sich und Draco verzog das Gesicht, weil ein weiterer Weasley herausbekommen hatte, in welcher Situation er war.

„Nein, Mum, hör einfach auf Harry. Wenn er sagt, dass er sich um Draco – eh – kümmern kann, dann solltest du ihn das auch tun lassen", sagte Charlie und hielt mit seiner Hand ein Lachen zurück.

„Wenn du das sagst, Schatz", sagte sie und schüttelte ihren Kopf, als sie die beiden Männer vor sich betrachtete. „Sagt mir aber morgen über den Kamin Bescheid, ob es dir besser geht, Draco."

„Er wird sich schon bald sehr viel besser fühlen, Mum", sagte George und man hörte, dass er ernsthaft das Lachen unterdrücken musste.

Draco knurrte eine unverständliche Antwort und duckte sich in die grünen Flammen, sobald diese im Kamin züngelten. Harry trat neben ihn und rief ihr Reiseziel aus. Als sie aus dem Kamin gezogen wurden, hörte er, wie Molly den Rest der Familie fragte, ob es ihnen gut ginge. Er schloss in dem Moment fest die Augen, als er Bill und George behaupten hörte, dass sie sich wirklich nicht gut fühlten und fragen, ob Molly nicht für eine Nacht auf die Kinder aufpassen könnte, nur für den Fall, dass Draco ansteckend wäre.

Sobald sie zuhause waren, warf Draco sich auf Harry und brachte sie beide zu Fall. Sie landeten in einer undefinierbaren Masse vor dem Kamin.

„Er hat etwas Falsches _gegessen_?", wiederholte er und seine sturmgrauen Augen waren beinahe nicht sichtbar hinter seinen fast geschlossenen Lidern. Sein Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter über Harrys.

Harrys Grinsen wurde breiter und seine grünen Augen brannten mit derselben Intensität wie Dracos, doch seine glühten vor Verlangen und nicht – wie Dracos – vor Wut.

„Na ja, eigentlich war es ja etwas, was _ich_ gegessen habe, aber ich habe gedacht, dass du das vielleicht privat halten möchtest", wandte Harry ein. Er zischte kurz auf, als Draco ihn gewaltsam über den Boden schob, beide in einem schmerzhaften Kampf aus Zähnen und fast brutalen Küssen verloren. Er ließ seinen Kopf auf den harten Steinboden fallen und konnte Blut schmecken – der Großteil davon wahrscheinlich sein eigenes.

„Du _Bastard!_", grollte Draco und riss an Harrys Roben. Als dieser schließlich nackt vor ihm lag, arbeitete er sich am Oberkörper nach unten und hinterließ eine Spur wutroter Male. Harry stöhnte, seine Erektion pochte mit jedem Biss heftiger. „_Privat?_ Die halbe Familie weiß genau, was los war! Ich werde dich durch den verdammten Boden ficken!"

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe und stöhnte erwartungsvoll auf bei Dracos harschen Worten. Der Blonde war so verzweifelt, dass er kaum wartete bis der Gleitgel- und Dehnzauber seine Wirkung entfaltet hatte, bevor er sich mit solcher Kraft in Harry knallte, dass dieser über den Boden rutschte.

„Oh Merlin, ja. Fick mich, Draco!", stöhnte Harry und schloss seine Beine fest um Dracos Körper, damit dieser sich nicht aus ihm entfernte.

Harry schrie auf, als Draco mit seinen festen Stößen genau seine Prostata traf, was Stromstöße des Genusses durch sein Inneres schickte. Er wusste, dass Draco nicht mehr lange brauchen würde – nicht bei der Tortur, die er ihm in der letzten halben Stunde auferlegt hatte – deshalb hob er seine eigene Hand, um sein vernachlässigtes Glied zu pumpen, um auch schnell zu kommen.

Er grummelte, als er fühlte, wie Dracos weiche Handfläche seine Hand mit der rauen Haut wegschob, aber sein Protest legte sich, als er bemerkte, wie die andere, weiche Hand begann, über die empfindliche Spitze seines Penis zu gleiten.

„Wir sind noch nicht fertig", keuchte Draco und schob sich in einem rasenden und verzweifelten Tempo immer wieder in Harry, während seine Hand über das Glied seines Mannes flog. „Morgen früh werde ich dich durch die Matratze ficken."

Harry stöhnte, bog sich Dracos Stößen entgegen, schrie auf, als der Winkel der Stöße seines Liebhabers genau richtig war und seine Sicht verschwamm, als sich sein Orgasmus ankündigte.

„Das ist – ...fair", keuchte Harry und wischte sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, die an seiner verschwitzten Wange geklebt hatte.

„Das ist erst der Anfang", grummelte Draco und schob seine Hüften so schnell vor, wie er konnte. „Für die absehbare Zukunft gehört dein Arsch mir."

Harry lachte und legte seine Beine noch etwas enger um Draco, damit dieser seine Stöße vertiefen konnte. „Wenn du immer noch Wörter wie ‚absehbar' benutzen kannst, ficken wir nicht hart genug", erklärte er und schnappte nach Luft, als sich der Winkel der Stöße erneut veränderte.

„_Fuck_, Harry!", schrie Draco und biss sich auf die Lippe, um den Orgasmus so lange zurückzuhalten, bis Harry auch gekommen war.

Aber er musste nicht lange warten. Harry verspannte sich, sein Sperma spritze über Dracos Hand, als er seinen Namen schrie und sein Körper zuckte unter Draco. Harrys Orgasmus schickte auch Draco über die Klippe und er presste sich tief in Harry, als er kam.

Sie beide lagen auf dem kalten Steinboden und zitterten dann und wann wegen der Nachbeben ihrer Orgasmen. Schlussendlich verwandelte Harry ihre herumliegenden Klamotten in eine weiche Matratze mit Decken und Kissen, weil er zu müde war, sich vom Boden in ihr Schlafzimmer und in ihr Bett zu bewegen.

„Faul", tadelte ihn Draco und rollte sich auf die Matratze, die nun auf dem Boden ihres Wohnzimmers lag.

„Schlau", korrigierte Harry ihn und machte sich die Kissen zurecht, bevor er auf ihnen zu einer knochenlosen Masse zusammensank.

„Das muss enden, wenn wir das Baby mit nach Hause bringen", flüsterte Draco und drückte sich an Harry, als sie zusammengekuschelt in Richtung Traumland drifteten.

„Von wegen", protestierte Harry und drehte sich etwas in Dracos Umarmung.

„So was können wir nicht machen, wenn wir _Eltern_ sind, Potter. Wir könnten das arme Kind zu Tode erschrecken und für sein Leben zeichnen."

Harry lachte, schob seine Finger zwischen Dracos und hob ihre Hände, sodass er Dracos Handfläche küssen konnte.

„Dann müssen wir wohl raffinierter werden."

„Du weißt schon, dass du mit dem Hauslehrer der Slytherins sprichst, oder?", fragte Draco und sein Grinsen war fast hörbar. „Ich glaube, was Raffiniertheit betrifft, beherrsche ich den Markt."

„Hmm", stimmte Harry zu, als Draco einen Kuss in seinen Nacken platzierte. „Aber wohl doch nicht so raffiniert, dass ich dir nicht mit deinem eigenen Zauber einen Streich spielen konnte, oder?"

„Das war nicht fair. Du hast geschummelt. Erzähl mir nicht, dass du nicht zu George gerannt bist, damit er dir hilft, den Löffel zu verzaubern. Ich habe gesehen, wie er uns angeguckt hat. Er wusste _ganz genau_, was los war."

Harry lachte und das Geräusch wurde gleich von seinem Kissen gedämpft.

„Du hast ja recht. Aber das ist kein Schummeln. Wir haben schließlich nie Regeln aufgestellt."

„Okay, dann: neue Regel", sagte Draco und seine Stimme klang hochnäsig. „Keine Hilfe von außen. Und keine Streiche mehr vor der Familie", fügte er hinzu und senkte die Stimme. „Ich weiß, dass der Großteil der Typen am Ende raus hatte, was abging und ich würde vor Scham sterben, wenn Molly oder Arthur jemals dahinterkämen."

Harry fröstelte leicht und stimmte Dracos Forderungen zu. _Auf längere Sicht macht es so eh mehr Spaß,_ dachte er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.


End file.
